Hammer
English Etymology , , from (cf. Dutch , German , Swedish ), from (cf. Sanskrit aśmará 'stony' ), from 'stone' (cf. Lithuanian , Serbo-Croatian , Albanian 'sickle', Ancient Greek 'meteor rock, anvil', Avestan asman, Sanskrit ), from 'sharp'. More at edge. Pronunciation * , *: * , *: Noun # A tool with a heavy head and a handle used for pounding. # A moving part of a firearm that strikes the firing pin to discharge a gun. # The malleus. # In a piano or dulcimer, a piece of wood covered in felt that strikes the string. # A device made of a heavy steel ball attached to a length of wire, and used for throwing. # The last rock in an end. # A frisbee throwing style in which the disc is held upside-down with a forehand grip and thrown above the head. Derived terms * ball peen hammer * claw hammer * hammer and sickle * hammerhead * sledgehammer * war hammer Translations * Albanian: * Amharic: * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: , , * Bosnian: * Breton: , morzholioù * Catalan: martell * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , *: Min Nan: (kòng-thûi-á) * Crimean Tatar: çöküç * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: , * German: * Greek: σφυρί (sphyrí) * Hebrew: פַּטִּישׁ (pattísh) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: martelo * Indonesian: * Interlingua: martello * Italian: * Japanese: 金槌 (かなづち, kanazuchi), ハンマー (hammā) * Kazakh: * Kurdish: çekûç , keçûç , * Latin: * Latvian: āmurs * Luhya: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: ചുറ്റിക (chuttika) * Maltese: martell * Ngarrindjeri: * Northern Sami: veažir * Norwegian (bokmål): * Norwegian (nynorsk): * Persian: (chakosh) * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: ; * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: чекић *: Roman: čekić * Sicilian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Taos: moltìyu’úna * Telugu: సుత్తి (sutti) * Turkish: * West Frisian: hammer * Danish: geværhane * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Greek: , , * Italian: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: ударач *: Roman: udarač * Swahili: : * Swahili: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Icelandic: * Swahili: * Swahili: See also * mallet Verb # To strike repeatedly with a hammer, some other implement, the fist, etc. # To emphasize a point repeatedly. # To hit particularly hard. # To strike internally, as if hit by a hammer. #: I could hear the engine’s valves '''hammering' once the timing rod was thrown.'' Derived terms * hammered * hammerer * sledgehammer See also * hammer out Translations * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * French: * Kurdish: * Macedonian: , , * Norwegian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Dutch: op , * Macedonian: * Macedonian: * : morzholat * : martellar * : martellare * : جکش * : martelar * : hamra Category:1000 English basic words ---- Danish Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # hammer Inflection ---- Norwegian Bokmål Noun # hammer ---- West Frisian Noun hammer # hammer Category:Tools ang:hammer ar:hammer zh-min-nan:hammer bg:hammer de:hammer et:hammer el:hammer fa:hammer fr:hammer gl:hammer hy:hammer io:hammer id:hammer it:hammer kn:hammer kk:hammer sw:hammer ku:hammer lo:hammer hu:hammer ml:hammer nl:hammer no:hammer oc:hammer pl:hammer pt:hammer ru:hammer simple:hammer fi:hammer sv:hammer ta:hammer te:hammer th:hammer uk:hammer vi:hammer zh:hammer Category:Firearm parts